Arra
by Marina HeartXCore
Summary: A new girl joins the crew. She's got a huge secret that could mean life or death for the straw hats. Plus the awesome powers of the flare flare fruit. Crossover w Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Arra

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. (But If I Did…; D) One Piece belongs to Oda Sensei. But that's only because my drawing sucks and he had the idea first.

Chapter: 1

It was a hot night and Nami was up in the crow's nest. She'd been up there for two hours and the heat was starting aggravate her. Sanji climbed up.

"Nami- san, my sweet, I'll take over lookout duty for you If you like."

Nami half-smiled at him and said "You don't have to Sanji. Just go down there and give Zoro a kick in the head. Tell him to get his lazy ass up here."

"Anything for you." He jumped off. Nami snickered, Sanji wasn't so bad…sometimes.

About ten minutes later Zoro climbed up. He scowled at her for having Sanji kick him. Just as she was about to go down she spotted something big coming up ahead.

"Land- ho!" She shouted. Everyone scurried up to the deck. At the speed the hot wind was taking them, the land was coming up pretty quick.

"Toss me my map" Nami shouted. Sanji did and after a few seconds of scanning she told everyone that it was Maraku City.

They didn't really need anything, but it was nice just to stop. They brought the Merry Go to the docks and split up to look around.

All of the girls grouped up to go shopping and the guys just decided to do their own thing. Zoro stayed with the ship. He needed another nap.

Meanwhile

Arra ran through the streets of Maraku City. She desperately needed to get away from the band of huge, well armed men that were chasing her.

_Damnit _she thought _When the hell is midnight gonna roll around. _It was only ten o 'clock and she needed to hide.

The black tattoo on her light brown skin was making it easier for the men to spot her. Not to mention her waist- long, snow white hair.

She ducked into an alley and hid behind a trash can. She watched silently as the men came up and cursed for having lost her. They started to talk.

"Damnit. We lost her Mika." Said one.

"I can see that stupid. We have to find her before Dwahawk gets to her again. She must die." Arra guessed that that was Mika.

" I kinda feel for the kid. Having to be hunted down and on her birthday." Said another.

"I know. I kinda feel that way too. But we all know she has to die." Said the first one repeating Mika.

After a few minutes of poking around, the men left.

Arra silently arose from her hiding spot. She looked down at her arms. She stared at the ugly tattoos she had been given at birth.

She hated them and what they represented. All those dark jagged lines and curls that covered everything but her face.

She couldn't wait until midnight when they would go away and she could be somewhat happy until next year. She looked down at the brand on her stomach. _I wish that damn thing would go away too. _She thought. But that was always there. Always.

After two hours had passed the City's church bells rang midnight. Arra smiled in relief as the tattoos faded from her skin.

She was safe, for now. She edged out of the alley and started walking briskly. She rounded a corner and slammed right into a certain rubber man who had been running. Arra fell flat on her behind.

"Dol eratos mana hiet" She said speaking the city's native language. The person stared at her

"What did you say?" he asked. He sat down cross legged in front or her and stared at her with his big eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said, "I thought you were from here. I was apologizing for running into you"

"Oh. That's cool! You can talk in different languages. I'm glad I ran into you! I can't understand what these people are saying! How do you say 'food' in this language?"

"Oh it's 'Helow'. Now I have to go." Arra stood up and started to leave when the guy grabbed her wrist.

"WAIT" he yelled "Don't leave! I got this idea! Why don't you join my pirate crew! We could use someone who can talk in different languages"

Arra turned around.

"You want someone like me to join your crew?"

"Well. Yeah" he said standing up, "My name's Monkey D. Luffy and we could seriously use someone like you!"

Arra wanted to go with the guy. He seemed pretty nice and it would be a chance to lose the guys who wanted to kill her. She didn't need to be persuaded anymore.

"Alright Mr.…uh…Luffy. My name's Arra and I guess I'll join your crew."

Luffy jumped into the air.

"YAY!" he yelled, "COME ON AND MEET THE CREW!"

He took off at a run. Arra followed.

Everyone had made it back to the ship at about four in the morning, yet no one was tired. So they started talking about the things that they saw and bought when they heared Luffy's shouting getting louder and louder.

"God, can't that kid ever shut up?" Zoro asked.

Luffy jumped on board rocking the whole ship.

"HEY GUYS, COME HERE! I FOUND US A NEW CREW MEMBER!" he shouted.

Everyone got up to meet the new person. She was kind of hiding behind Luffy, but he stepped back and pushed her forward. She blushed a bit.

"Okay everybody, this is...uh...what did you say your name was again?" Luffy asked.

"My name's Arra. I'm a linguist." She replied. Her voice was quiet and rough. Yet strangely soothing. Only Sanji noticed this.

"Hello Arra, my name's Nami. I'm the navigator." Nami extended a hand. Arra just nodded and smiled. Then everyone started introducing themselves.

"My name is Nico Robin, I'm the historian." Robin said quietly.

"I am the great Captain Usopp the all mighty." Usopp proclaimed. He earned himself a whack on the head.

"Okay, okay I'm a marksman."

"My name is-"

"Roranoa Zoro," Arra finished, " I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

"My name is Sanji," said Sanji his eyes turning into hearts, "I'm the chef, but enough about me, let's talk about you. Are you single?" Nami smacked him.

"You don't have to anwser that." Nami said through gritted teeth.

Then Chopper walked in.

"Hey everyone what's going on?" he asked. Arra looked a bit stunned.

"That reindeer...did he just...speak?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," Luffy replied, "This is Tony Tony Chopper. He's our doctor. Chopper this is Arra, she's our new shipmate."

"Nice to meet you Chopper."

"Likewise."

On the outside Arra was smiling, but on the inside she was thinking; _hmmm...a doctor. I'll have to stay away from this one. Those damn doctors always get me into trouble. Shame though, this one is pretty cute looking..._

Arra's thoughts were interrupted by Luffy's whining.

"SANJI!" he yelled, "I'M HHHHUUUUNNNNGGGGRRRYYYY!"

"Well I guess I could make breakfast," he said distractedly, "But since Arra's new I think she should pick what we have for breakfast."

"Whatever you usually have is fine with me. Will you excuse me for a moment."

Arra walked over to the railing and picked something up off of the dock they were tied to. When she stood straight again she showed everyone a giant turantula that she picked up.

"Holy shit," Sanji exclaimed, "That thing is huge!"

Arra smiled and patted the spider.

" This is my pet. His name is Triton. He's a Newback Turantula. I've had him since I was a baby. He protects me, so as long as no one hurts me, no one dies."

"He's deadly?" Robin asked uncertainly. Arra nodded.

"His venom is deadly, but he will never attack a friend and I have the antidote to his poison."

The sight of the huge spider unsettled the crew, but they ignored the feeling. They all headed for the galley and Sanji prepared breakfast. After everyone was full and happy, Nami showed Arra to the room she would have. Arra was very satisfied.

She left Triton in the room and went back up to the deck. Everyone seemed to fall into their usual routine. Sanji acted as a tour guide and showed Arra around the ship. The tour ended short because Zoro and Sanji got into a fight, so Arra just sat on the ship's railing and watched the sea.

She had this strange feeling that made her feel light, and made her want to smile. Happiness? She hadn't felt happiness in so long she almost forgot just how wonderful it felt.

_Well all I can do now is hope. Hope and pray, _she thought, _Hope and pray that I don't end up killing everyone._


	2. Chapter 2

Arra

Chapter: 2

Hiya everybody. Well here's chapter two. I hope you like it. Please review!

Sunset. Arra liked sunsets. The colors left over from the day fading away into darkness. It was quiet and peaceful. At least until Zoro and Sanji started fighting.

"Hey Marimo-chan your fat ass is on my lighter. Move it."

"I'm not moving anything ero-cook. You'll just have to wait until I feel like getting up. Unless you're the perverted fag I always knew you were."

"What the hell? I'll kill you!" Sanji yelled as he started getting up.

"Bring it on Blondie." Zoro rose too, drawing out only one of his swords.

Sanji started by kicking at Zoro's head. Zoro ducked and went after Sanji with his sword. Arra watched the fight silently. _I wonder why they're always fighting. They act like they're married._ A picture of Sanji in a tux and Zoro in a wedding dress flashed through her mind's eye. She giggled at her own joke.

The fight went on until Nami came up from below deck and smacked them both in the head. Zoro sat back down only because he was drunk and Nami just gave him a headache. Sanji sat down because Nami told him too. _God, he's like a puppy. _Arra thought, _oh well, what he lacks in rebellion he makes up for in looks._

After a while the sun plummeted behind the horizon and it was completely dark. Everyone made their way to their rooms. Arra slid into bed and fell asleep.

Arra was standing alone on deck.

"You are worthless." Said a voice from behind her. She turned slowly. It was Sutol, her father.

"You are worthless," He repeated, "Only until you complete the prophecy, you are worthless. Dwahawk will have what he desires."

Arra was filled with anger. She looked down to find that she was holding a dagger. She knew just what to do with it.

She ran forward and plunged the dagger into Sutol's chest. Into his heart. Only after she did this she realized that this wasn't Sutol anymore. It was Sanji. The anger turned cold and she was instead filled with sorrow.

Sanji fell to the ground. She sat by him. Her eyes wide. Her heart heavy.

"Why?" He asked, "I thought I was your friend."

"You are." She sobbed.

"Then why?" He asked again, but before she could answer his life left him. Arra cried over his body.

"You killed him." Luffy said from behind her.

"He was your friend, and you killed him." Nami whispered.

"We let you come with us and this is how you repay us?" asked Zoro.

"You're evil." Usopp hissed.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had found herself clutching more daggers. She threw them at everyone, except Luffy, and everyone died. Except Luffy.

"Now everyone is dead. It's all your fault. You truly are evil. You do belong to Dwahawk. I'm going to kill you." He hissed.

"Not if I kill you first." She had one dagger left. She tackled Luffy to the ground. She raised the weapon high above her head and…

Woke up. She looked around. She was still in her room. She was shaking and sweating and crying. She felt so dizzy. Her dream was so real. She sat up and pulled her knees into her chest. She was so scared. So lonely. _Not anymore, _she thought, _I have friends now. I won't kill them. I'd kill myself before I kill them. _

She calmed herself down and went back to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning was very hot. The guys left their shirts off and Nami and Robin wore bikinis. Arra wore what she usually wore. Long black pants and a black tank top.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief as she came up to the deck.

"What?" she asked. She honestly didn't know.

"I can't believe that you are wearing black in this heat. You must be burning up." Zoro said.

"I'm fine. Really." Arra replied. She just sat down and pulled out a stick.

"What's that?" Nami asked.

"My favorite weapon." Arra replied. The stick was very wide, about four feet long. When Arra pushed some hidden button, two three foot blades slid out of the ends and locked in place. A very deadly staff-like weapon.

"Cool."

Arra started to sharpen the blades.

"SHIP!" Usopp hollered, "OFF THE STARBOARD BOW!"

Everyone got up to see.

"It's a pirate ship. Good, we could use some more gold." Zoro stated.

So everyone prepared themselves for a fight. When the ship grew near Luffy rocketed over using his Gumo Gumo no slingshot. While the pirates were distracted by Luffy's insane devil fruit powers. Zoro pulled the Merry Go right up next to the other ship and everybody boarded. Except for Usopp, who would be helping via sniper fire, and Chopper.

It was like every other fight. Sanji kicked people so hard that some would actually die. Nami went below deck to see if there was anything worth stealing. Zoro boarded the ship and used his three sword technique. Luffy fought with his Gumo Gumo no powers. Robin fought with her Han-Han fruit powers. And Arra fought with her double bladed staff.

The fight was going well. The Straw hats were winning. Everything was great until things started going wrong.

One of the guys happened to rid Arra of her staff. So she started using her fists. Unfortunately, the odds were against her. It didn't take long before a sword was pressed against her neck.

_Shit._ She thought. The guy laughed at her and threatened to slice her throat. There was only one thing she could do. Use her most dangerous weapon.

"So?" she asked, "You think this is funny huh?"

"Well, I am about to kill some snot nosed bitch because she thought she could tango with real pirates. Yeah this is pretty funny." He replied.

"Well," she said, "You won't be laughing when I show you this."

She held up her hand. It was on fire. The guy didn't even have time to gasp before she slammed her hand into his face and burned it right off. She pushed the screaming man into the water.

She ignited her other hand and went to help her friends.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Holy shit Arra, why didn't you tell us that you had the powers of the flare-flare fruit?" Sanji asked at dinner that night. Arra looked down into her plate. She hadn't looked anyone in the eye since the fight.

"I don't know. I guess it just slipped my mind." She replied.

"How the hell do you forget something like that?" Zoro muttered. A fire flared in her eyes.

"I don't like these powers. To me they are a curse. A symbol that represents something terrible. Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm not hungry." She said angrily. She stood up and headed for her room.

"Good going Marimo-chan, you made her angry." Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"How the hell was I supposed to know!" He shouted back. Nami slapped them both.

"Shut up you two. She obviously didn't want us to know for a reason. We hardly know anything about this girl. Arguing won't change that. But a little investigation will.

Arra sat alone on the ships head. The cool night wind blew her white hair away from her face. She needed to be more careful. One of her secrets had come spilling out. She had to make sure that no more weaseled their way out too. It could mean certain death. She couldn't take another death in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Arra

Author Note: Hey everyone. Sorry this update took so long. I'm just realizing that this story is starting to cross over with the Teen Titans. Sorry if it's really alike. I promise I'll throw in a twist somewhere.

READ THIS: I'm gonna skip ahead to six months after Arra joined the crew. If you don't know this the story might not make sense. Ok, I'll shut up now.

Chapter: 3

"WHAT THE HELL LUFFY! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS! GO ON A FUCKING DIET!" Sanji shouted.

Luffy had, once again, eaten all the food.

"I'M SORRY SANJI I WAS HHHUUUNNNGGGRRRYYY!" Luffy wailed.

"GOOD GOING LUFFY! WE HAVE NO FOOD AND WE'RE FIVE DAYS FROM THE NEXT ISLAND! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO EAT?" Nami scolded. Luffy just shrugged.

"What the hell are you all yelling about?" Zoro asked as he pushed through the door to the kitchen. Arra, Robin, Usopp, and Chopper filed in behind him.

"Looks to me like Luffy ate all the food again." Arra stated calmly.

"YOU WHAT?" Zoro shouted. Zoro grabbed his captain around the neck and started punching him in the face. After five minutes of that, Zoro realized that this wasn't working, so he started poking Luffy in the eyes.

"OOOWWW! ZORO THAT ACTUALLY HURT!" Luffy screamed.

"Good." Zoro replied and walked out.

"So, what are we going to do for food?" Chopper asked.

"Fish maybe." Nami said quietly.

"Eh. That works." Sanji said while lighting up a smoke.

So, with the problem solved, everyone went back to what they were doing before; Sanji sat on deck smoking. Nami worked on a map. Chopper working on some experiments, Robin reading, Zoro sleeping, Usopp on look out duty, and Luffy watched the sea.

"Hey, where's Arra?" Sanji asked. Everyone just shrugged. Sanji got up and went to look for her. After a few minutes, he found her in her room. It looked like she was reading. Sanji couldn't understand why she wasn't on deck. It was a beautiful day. He walked into her room and sat on the bed next to her.

"What are you reading?" he asked. Arra snapped the book shut and looked up at him.

"Nothing."

"Come on, let me see."

"No Sanji, really, it's nothing."

"Please."

"NO!" Now she was angry. Sanji backed off a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Her anger flowed away.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." She slipped the book under her bed.

"So let's go on deck. It's a nice day." She said.

"Yeah, I came down to ask you why you where down here."

"Oh, I was just doing a little research."

"You sounded like Robin when you said that." He smiled.

"Did I?" She smiled too. They walked together down the hall and back up to the deck.

"SHIP!" Usopp hollered. Everyone stood, stretched, and went to see.

"It looks like a pirate ship. It'll probably be about twenty minutes before it gets close enough for us to attack." Nami said. Arra was squinting at it, trying to make out the details.

"Can I see that?" Arra asked pointing to Nami's telescope. Nami handed it to her. Arra looked at the ship through the telescope for about three seconds before…

"Holy shit." She whispered. She dropped the telescope and backed away from the railing.

"No, no, no. Not him. Oh shit!" she muttered frantically.

"What, what's wrong?" Sanji asked worriedly. Arra looked at him like he was stupid or something.

"That ship. It's called 'The Darkness Revival'. It will probably be holding up to two hundred of the world's best fighters, swordsmen, and pirates. The captain is a very fierce warlord named Sutol."

Everyone gawked at her.

"How do you know that?" Luffy asked. Arra looked down.

"I know that because Sutol is my father."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"He's probably looking for me. I ran away from home about the time Luffy found me. If he finds me here he'll probably kill all of you then take me away." Arra said miserably.

The others didn't know what to say.

"Ok." Nami said speaking up, "We'll just have to hide you."

"They'll probably have trackers with them. On a ship like this, It will probably take only five minutes before they find me."

"So we need a new plan." Zoro stated.

"We could play on his weaknesses, but what weaknesses do warlords have?" Robin asked.

"Sutol has a gambling problem. We could place a bet with him." said Arra.

"I know!" Luffy said loudly, "I'll bet him that we can beat every guy on his ship."

"Luffy! We can't bet that! What if we lose?" Zoro shouted. Luffy just shrugged.

"If we lose, we'll just have to let Arra take care of the rest. I'm sure they wouldn't hurt her. She could fight for us." Luffy stated.

"Well, I guess I could take them down." Arra said quietly.

"THEN LET'S GO! TIME FOR A FIGHT!" Luffy shouted.

Sutol's ship came upon the Merry Go quickly. A very large, muscular man boarded Luffy's ship. He held a hand out to Arra.

"No more fun Arra. Time to go. Now." He said.Arra scowled at him.

"Like hell I'm going with you." she said.

"You have no choice. Come with us and we might let your friends live. Don't and we'll kill them and take you by force."

"I'm not going Ginko. I'm staying here."

The large man put his hand down.

"As you wish. Men, kill them all."

"Wait," Arra started, "I want to speak to Sutol first."

Ginko nodded at one of the men. He dashed back to 'The Darkness Revival' and went below deck. Two minutes later, another huge, muscular tough guy, came up and boarded the Merry Go.

"Hello daughter." he said.

"Hello Sutol. I just wanted to tell you in person that you are an evil, destructive, vindictive man, and I will not end up like you."

Sutol just smiled at Arra's comment.

"Then what more is there to say. Men, kill them."

"Wait, Sutol," Arra said, " I'll make a bet with you. I bet that my friends can eliminate every single one of your crappy fighters. If I win, you take your dead and wounded back to your ship, and you leave me alone. Forever. If I lose, I'll go with you.

Sutol looked thoughtful. Arra knew the look was fake. Sutol never thinks. She knew he would take the bet. He did.

"Allright, I'll take your little wager. It sounds fair enough. But one condition; you wait on the sidelines with me."

Arra nodded in agreement. As soon as she and Sutol were out of the way, the fighting began.

The Straw-hats started out very good. In less than five minutes, Sanji and Zoro together had taken out about twenty men. As her friends fought for her, Arra got the sickening feeling that something would go horribly wrong.

Nami was fighting expertly. She took on three men at a time. Whatever weapons they had didn't stop her. Until she came across a certain swordsman.

"Little girl," the swordsman said, "You're no match for me."

"We'll see." Nami said and smiled. Then, without watning the swordsman lunged at her. Nami barely blocked his attack before he came at her with another. _Wow, he's so fast._ She thought as she dogeded three more of his attacks. So far she had been lucky.

Her luck ran out as he stabbed Nami in the stomach. Nami stopped dead in her tracks. The swordsman twisted cruelfully.

"Oh my god Nami!" Arra screamed. She enflamed her fists and tried to jump forward to help her friend. She was stopped by Sutol.

"Move you heartless BASTARD!" She screamed. He didn't move just calmly held her back. She didn't even try to fight him. He was her father after all.

So she had to watch Nami suffer until Sanji noticed she wasn't fighting. He picked the bleeding girl up and handed her over to Chopper, who was now in his man form.

Arra cried on the inside at the sight of her hurt friend. She had barely turned her eyes back to the fight when she saw Robin go down at the hands of the same swordsman. He had stabbed Robin straight through her shoulder.

"NO!" Arra screamed and struggled at her father"s stronggrip.

Just let me go out to get her. I won'tdo anything." She begged. Sutol sighed, disgusted by her kindness, but he did let go.

Arra raced into the fight. She leaned over Robin.

"Robin, hey, are you alright?" she asked. Robin smiled weakly.

"Chopper can take care of this. Just help me get over there."

Arra helped Robin to her feet and they walked together. They were stopped by a very stupid pirate.

"No no, you stay. This fight isn't over yet."

Arra helda flame engulfed fist in front of his face.

"Beat it fucknut. You do not know what you are messing with." Arra growled through gritted teeth. The foolish pirate practically ran away. She got Robin safely into Chopper's hands.

_Time to break a bet. _She thought. She launched herself into the fight and started kicking ass.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I told you that you weren't fighting," Sutol said after the Strawhats destroyed his crew, "The bet is off and you are coming with me."

" Um... no. You didn't tell me not to fight, you said stay in the sidelines and if you were paying attention, I never did go into the fight, I stayed on the outer rim." Arrasaid and smiled, "Next time you should be more specific."

Sutol wagged a finger at her, "You tricky little snake. Allright. You win. You better thank me you smart-ass."

Arra smiled. It was a mix between sweet and menacing, "Thank you. Tell Lotus I said hello."

Sutol growled at the mention of Lotus's name.

"That stupid man. I hope he dies."

"Lotus is a great man,"Arra said defensivley, "If he dies, you die too, and if you don't die quick, I'll kill you."

Sutol smiled, "I'd like to see you try, you are just like your father. weak."

Sanji, who was not standing too far away, was confused by their conversation.

Sutol chuckled softly, and then he left. Got back on his ship and went back to where ever he came from. Arra turned to find herself facing a grim looking Sanji.

"What did he mean?" Sanji asked.

"What did he mean about what?"

"He said that some guy named Lotus is your father."

"Lotus is my father, so is Sutol."

Sanji was confused.

"I have some explaining to do, don't I?" Arra asked innocently.

"Yes Arra," Sanji replied, "Yes you do."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oooo. What's Arra hiding? Hah! Only I know! Sorry for such a wait on the update, I was thinking up twists to put in the story. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Arra

Author Note: Ok. I'm ready to write chapter four. It kinda sucks but I'm puttin it out there and I'm hopin ya'll like it.

Thanx for listenin. L8er.

Chapter 4

Arra and Sanji sat together in the kitchen. It was late and all was quiet.

"So what's up with this 'two fathers' thing?" He asked Arra.

"Ok. So it's like this," she began, "My mother and father were like any other couple. That was until my father had a terrible accident involving an evil warlord. The accident kind of made him go insane and he developed a split personalities. Sometimes he would be difficult. He would even beat my mother. Other times he would be kind and gentle. Their relationship was becoming…too strange for their liking. They sought help from some sorceress who actually split my father into two people. One was an evil being, Sutol. And the other was my kind caring father, Lotus. This new thing worked well. Only one catch. If Lotus died, so would Sutol. As well as the other way around."

She paused to make sure Sanji understood.

"So. Sutol stayed away from my mother and father until I was born. Then he wanted to try and come back and be 'fatherly'. He said that I was as much his baby asI was Lotus's. And I was. So ever since I was born he has been trying to take me under his wing and teach me to be evil. But I was lucky enough to have Lotus and my mother to teach me to watch out for him. I ended up not being evil. That's partially the reason I'm here."

Sanji lit a cigarette.

"Hm. That does make sense. In a weird way."

Suddenly Luffy burst into the kitchen.

"Sanji! I'm hungry. Will you make me something to eat?"

"Luffy, it's fuckin midnight. I'm not cookin anything."

Luffy fell on the floor and crawled over to Sanji.

"Please Sanji! I'm HHHUUUNNNGGGRRRYY!" he whined pulling on Sanji's pant leg.

Sanji stood and looked down at his annoying captain.

"Luffy, go back to bed and wait for breakfast."

Luffy jumped up and grabbed the front of Sanji's shirt.

"I can't wait! I'm hungry **now!**" He whined.

"Damnit Luffy! Let go." Sanji said he was starting to get annoyed.

Arra stood and broke them up.

"Listen Luffy,"She said softly, "If you can just wait, then Sanji and I will make a huge breakfast. It'll have lots of meat and all the other stuff you like. But you have to wait.Ok?"

"Ok!" Luffy grinned and left to sit up in the crow's nest with Usopp.

Arra and Sanji watched him go.

"I didn't know you could cook." Sanji said accedently blurting out a random thought.

"Yeah. I learned from my mother. She was an excellent chef," she smiled, "A lot like you."

Sanji's eye turned into a heart.

"Thank you for your sweet complement Arra-chan!"

"I'm sure you get that all the time." She said bluntly. Sanji's eye returned to normal.

"Actually I don't. I'm overworked and underappreciated here."

She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Well, we should change that." She said before walking out.

* * *

Arra walked back to her room and sat on her bed. She didn't feel like sleeping, so she laid back and stared at the ceiling. 

Her mind started going through old memories. Not the nice memories that most people have, but memories of pain and suffering.

Childhood birthdays that ended in disaster.

An old boyfriend who had betrayed and used her.

One of Sutol's attempts to rape her mother.

One of Sutol's attempts to rape her.

Her brother's death.

Lotus's illnesses.

All this and more found their way into her thoughts. She quickly shut her thought flow off. These memories did nothing for her. By now she was so used to them, they barely gave her pain. She was so numb.

She felt something crawl up her leg. She looked down to see her large spider crawling on her.

She smiled as it made its way up her leg and sat contentedly on her exposed stomach.

"What have you been up to?" she asked the spider. It only shifted and looked at her. She reached down and stroked it.

She suddenly heard a large crash and angry yelling.

_What the hell's going on?_ She asked herself. She brushed her spider aside and made her way up to the deck.

Everyone was awake and angry. Somehow, Luffy had broken the Crow's Nest. It was no longer sitting high up on the mast, but now it was laying on deck in multiple pieces.

"LUFFY! CAN'T YOU GO FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT BREAKING SOMETHING?" Nami yelled. Sanji looked to Luffy and started yelling too.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'VE MADE SWEET NAMI SAN UPSET!" He shouted.

Zoro was just plain pissed from being woken up, so he shouted at Luffy. Usopp had been in the Crow's Nest when Luffy broke it, so he yelled at Luffy as well.

So pretty much everyone yelled at Luffy.

Arra just sat back and watched her crewmates. After they were done yelling and smacking Luffy, they started going back to their quarters.

Suddenly, the strangest feeling came over Arra. Her legs gave out and she lost conciousness.

"Hey! Arra! You ok?" She heard a vioce say.

Her eyes snapped open, she looked up into Sanji's worried face.

"Are you ok?" He asked again.

"I...I'm fine... I think." She said her voice so quiet and shaky that she barely heard herself. That strange feeling still lingered.

She shook it off and stood up.

"What happened?" she asked. Sanji, who was on his knees, stood too.

"I don't know. You just...collapsed. You sure you're ok?"

"I'm going to bed. I probably just need some sleep."

She ran a hand through her hair and looked around the deck. Luffy was just waking up as well. Only because Nami had knocked him out with her staff. Zoro was there too, only he didn't notice Arra faint because he was a sleep. Typical.

"Urgh. Sanji. I'm hungry. Make me some meat will ya?" Luffy said jumping to his feet and ignoring the pain in his limbs. Sanji kicked him hard in the head and knocked him out again.

"Well...ok." Arra said and started back towards her room. Sanji followed going towards the guys bunk.

Suddenly Arra stopped. Sanji bumped right into her.

"Sorry." Ha said. Arra didn't answer.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked.

"Something's going to happen tomorrow. Something bad, I can feel it." She whispered.

Sanji laid a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"How can you tell?" he asked. Arra suddenly came back to earth and looked up at him.

"I...just can. Uh...see you in the morning Sanji." She said quickly and then practically ran to her room.

Sanji stood in the hall watching her go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. Like I said before, that sucked. I had MAJOR writers block. I'm very sorry. : (


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Long time since I updated this. Can't really remember the idea behind it but I'll try 2 more chapters.

--

"Niki Niki Island" Nami announced to the crew as the Merry Go neared a small island. Arra was sitting on the head of the ship. Calm and content on the outside but the girl was screaming on the inside. This was the bad thing that she had predicted almost two months ago. She thought it would happen the next day, but the nightmare was happening now. Sanji stood next to Arra. A cigarette dangled from his mouth.

"You look worried Arra-Chan," He said. "Anything you wanna tell me about this island?"

"Lotus," She replied quietly. "Lotus and my mother live here. All of the townspeople will try to kill me on sight."

"Oh...well no worries. We can give you a disguise or something. Although you might get a little hot wearing it." A little hot? It had been an absolute sauna on the Merry Go for the past month and a half. The Straw hats were horribly uncomfortable in the heat but Arra remained unaffected.

"You know I don't get hot Sanji." flicking a small flame at him. He batted it away and smirked.

"Yea I know flame-head." He said. Sanji and Arra had became close since the had told him about Sutol and Lotus. He was the only person that she would talk to about her past and a few of the secrets she held. They weren't close enough for her to go hop in his bed, but they were close.

The island was coming up faster and faster Luffy emerged from the galley with a large turkey leg in hand.

"Alright!!" He exclaimed. "Land!!" He jumped over Arra and stood atop the head of the Merry Go. Arra rolled her eyes and Sanji offered her a hand. She took it and climbed down to the deck.

"Ok do we need anything on this stop or are we just exploring and shopping?" Nami asked.

"I need bread, some beef and a couple of herbs." Sanji said.

"We can get that at my Mother's house," Arra said. "She makes bread has cattle and grows tons of herbs. She'll probably have everything you need and it would be for free."

"Ok then Arra show Sanji where to go." Nami told them.

As they reached the island. Arra wrapped a turban around her head hiding her eyes and her mane of flowing white hair. Triton crawled up her leg and into her pocket. She took Sanji's hand and set out onto the island.

Arra saw so many people she knew. They definitely were not her friends but not enemies either. They pitied her and were somewhat kind, but on her birthday they would set out with pitchforks, torches and any other makeshift weapon they could find, and try their luck at hunting her down. She was only a threat during the day of her birth. As long as they were not able to catch her and nothing catastrophic happens most would not bother her during the year.

But there were the choice few. They hunted her non stop. Yes they had pity for her but they wanted her dead. The sooner the better was their take on the situation and they planned on sticking to it. She moved quickly and quietly. Sanji stuck close to her. They had walked almost three miles before a large white house began to rise from behind a hill. The house was surrounded by soldiers armed with rifles.

"What's up with the guards?" Sanji asked.

"Some people try attacking my mother and father accusing them of being demons because they spawned one. It doesn't help either that Sutol looks exactly like my father so many believe that he is pretending to be ill, then sneaking out and committing crimes. people attack the house all the time." She replied.

As she spoke a man ran up to the side of the house and threw a rock at the window. It shattered the glass landing inside the house. Then the man picked up a large tree branch and began swinging at the guards. One took aim and shot him in the shoulder. He hollered but continued to try to rush the house. Another guard shot him in the leg. The man dropped to the ground.

"EVIL! THEY ARE PURE EVIL!" He screamed. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THEY WILL BE YOUR DEMISE! WE MUST KILL THEM NOW!! RID THE WORLD OF THEIR EVIL!! EVIL!! EVIL!! THEY KILLED MY SHEEP! EVERY SHEEP I HAD TO MY NAME IS DEAD!! EVIL!! EVIL!! THEY ARE WICKED!! EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL!!"

He continued to scream evil over and over as Arra and Sanji passed him. Arra walked up to one of the guards.

"Hello Moses," Arra said to him. "How have you been?"

"...Arra?" He replied.

"Yes Moses, it's me."

"Good to see you. I've been alright. Ya know the night of your birthday was pretty hectic. Good thing you were in Maraku or else you would have been in some trouble."

"Are my parents alright? How is Lotus doing?"

"Your mother is great. Despite the growing number of attacks on her home she's as cheery as ever. Your father has improved a bit. He is walking now. Go ahead before more people notice that we shot that crazy guy. Every time God, he comes by here acting up we have to shoot him then the people get on us about it. Hurry on in then." He said. and moved aside so that Arra and Sanji could pass.

The front door was never locked. No need to when you had guards standing day and night protecting your home. Arra walked into the house greeted by the smell of apple pie and cinnamon.

"Mother?" She called as the moved down the entryway.

"Kitchen," A sweet voice called back. Arra turned the corner and the two stepped into a cozy kitchen. Arra's mother had a broom in hand and was sweeping up broken glass. "Hello sweetheart! goodness gracious look at you. You look like a pirate or something."

"It's nice to see you too mother," Arra replied. "Mother, this is my crew mate Sanji. He's a chef."

"Crew mate? So you are a pirate. I always thought you would take that road in your life. Well Mr. Sanji. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Lily Rose. You're taking good care of my daughter yes?"

"Doing my best Ma'am." He replied and kissed her hand.

"Quite a gentleman this one is hm? She said giggling. Lily was a beautiful woman. tall and petite. Fragile yet noticeably powerful. She was one of the sweetest women Sanji had ever met. Her Hazel eyes seemed to smile when she looked at you. Her white dress fell to her knees and made her look almost angelic.

"Can I see Lotus?" Arra asked her mother. A smile appeared upon Lily's face. She put the broom down and began leading them down a hallway.

"Lotus has been improving so much. You'll be amazed at the difference from the last time you saw him." She said with a sort of excitement. Arra smiled. This was all good news to her. The healthier Lotus got the sooner he would be able to help get Sutol under control. She looked to Sanji who was pleasantly gazing at her ass. she snapped her fingers for him to pay attention and his head jerked up.

"Uh. Sorry couldn't help myself." He said quietly. They continued down the hall to a set of stairs. They climbed to the third floor and into a room on the left side of the hallway. Lotus lay in the middle of a large bed. His long white mustache was freckled with black hairs. His skin was pale. Arra approached her father quietly and carefully sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell gently.

"Father?" She said quietly. His eyes opened slowly and brightened when he realized that it was his daughter that had awaken him.

"Hello my sweetheart. Have the Straw Hats been taking care of you?"

"Yes father they have." She replied smiling. Lotus looked over her shoulder at Sanji.

"Come in my boy. We only meet as strangers but we will depart friends. You must be from the Merry Go." He said. Sanji was confused.

"Uh..yea. My name is Sanji. I'm the chef aboard the Merry Go. How did ya know?" He asked.

"You had an encounter with Sutol. One of the benefits of having him out and about is that we can share in knowledge. sometimes I can tap into his knowledge. Have a brief encounter with those he has encountered. It is truly both a gift and a curse." He explained.

"Please old man it's a wonderful gift." A voice said from the doorway. Arra turned to see Sutol holding her mother from behind. She looked disgusted at the fact that he was touching her. Flames grew in the palms of Arra's hands and spread up her arms.

"Take your filthy paws off of my Mother!" Arra said through gritted teeth. Sutol kissed Lily quickly and stepped into the room.

"Now now Arra dear watch that temper of yours. That's no way to talk to your father is it?" He asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. he cams and stood by Lotus's bedside.

"Hello Sutol." He said plesantly. Lotus sat up in bed and pulled the covers back. Arra stopped him.

"Father are you sure that you're strong enough to-"

"I'm just going to get some water sweetheart." He replied cutting Arra off. Arra backed off and Lotus struggled to his feet. He stood before Sutol smiling. Arra watched him. She noticed his eyes move. From Sutol's hand back to his face. Arra thought the glance strange. What was going on here? Lotus extended his arms to Sutol.

"Good to see you." Lotus said and pulled Sutol into an embrace. Sutol rolled his eyes.

"Let's make sure I'm the last thing you'll see for a while." Sutol replied. Arra's eyes widened as she saw the syringe in his hands. She moved to stop him but before she could Sutol buried the tip into Lotus's side and injected a strange fluid into him. Lotus went limp. Sutol stepped back and let him fall to the floor.


End file.
